Memories of the Forgotten
by afallenblackrose
Summary: They had the same talents. He could learn something from her, she could learn something from him. If only their memories would resurface and HE wouldn't intervere. Sequel to Blood is Thicker Than Water!
1. Chapter One: Memories come back sort of

Memories of the Forgotten

By: afallenblackrose

AN: The long awaited sequel to Blood is Thicker Than Water! There will be a few surprises and maybe…well I don't want to ruin it. So here you go my beloved fans! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Memories come back…sort of

I watched the sunrise from my bedroom window as a new morning began. Only this day was different, today was my one year wedding anniversary. My husband was off on "business" in Italy, and I had a meeting with a leader of a vampire clan. For a temporary "peace" agreement. Needless to say wedding anniversaries weren't celebrated by vampires.

A knock came from the door.

"Bella, they're here." My vampire friend and bodyguard, Jacques said.

"_They_? I thought it was only their leader?" I asked as I walked into the hall.

"Apparently they have a new member," Jacques said keeping up with me.

"New member? Why would a new member want to come to a peace treaty meeting?" I asked. He shrugged. "Oh well, the more the merrier. Any word on what Damion wants me to do?" I asked. Jacques shook his head. "Wonderful. So do I make peace with them or refuse?"

"You'll chose the right decision," Jacques said. "You always do what's best for the clan when Damion isn't here." I smiled at the complement as he stopped in front of the door to my study.

"Ready?" He asked. I took a "breath."

"Ready." Or as ready as I'll ever be.

"Caston! Stop shaking, _never_ show a vampire fear," Markov exclaimed to the young man that sat to his right. Caston tried to stop shaking, but he couldn't. He wasn't afraid of the vampires, he was just anxious.

"I'm sorry, Markov. I'm just…" Caston trailed off. What was he exactly? Anxious, afraid, nervous? A mix of both?

"I understand, this is your first meeting with a clan leader of vampires." Markov said patting Caston's shoulder. Caston sighed. _Not just any clan of vampires,_ He thought. _It's _the _clan of vampires._ Caston instantly flashed back in his mind's eye to that night a year ago.

The one where his girlfriend was taken from him. The SchwartzNacht clan leader took her either killing her or turning her into a vampire.

He swore he would get his revenge, and now here he was sitting and waiting for the leader to appear.

"Just remember, Caston, you are here because of your _abilities_." Markov said. Caston nodded, he knew very well why he was here and not back at home base. He frowned.

"They're coming," Caston told Markov.

"Good, we'll finally meet the SchwartzNacht leader face to face." Markov whispered as both of them stood. The door opened.

Jacques and I walked into my study. A young man and an older man were standing. They may be vampire _killers_ but at least they were taking this peace agreement seriously. I walked towards my desk and stood before the chair.

"Gentlemen," I began. "My name is Isabella Swan."

"Miss, I'm sure you are trained to go through a specific dialogue," the elder man said. "But we are here to meet with the SchwartzNacht clan leader." I smiled at Jacques.

"Maybe I should rephrase," I said. "My name is Isabella Swan Schwartz, I am Queen of the SchwartzNacht clan." The men's eyes grew in shock. The younger male spoke,

"I apologize for my elder companion," he said. "He isn't used to women in charge." I smiled at him.

"I understand," I said. "Damion couldn't make it, he had some business to attend to in Italy."

"Well, then I'm sure he trusts you, Isabella," the elder male said. "My name is Markov Plantati I am the head of the Fang Destroyer." I nodded and shook his hand. Warm to the touch.

"My name is Caston Fillippa I am the newest member of the Fang Destroyer." He offered his hand for me to shake. I accepted his hand. I was thrown back into déjà vu. Only to be blocked with the same voice as I heard every so often in the last year.

_"You killed me. Murderer." _I shook my head. This was getting extremely annoying. Who was this Edward Cullen?!

Caston was in awe of the woman who had walked into the room. She was beautiful, was she human or a vampire?

"Maybe I should rephrase," she said. "My name is Isabella Swan Schwartz, Queen of the SchwartzNacht clan."

She was their _queen_?! But she reminded him so much of _her_. He had tried not to stutter as he spoke the first words ever to her.

"I apologize for my elder companion," he had said. "He's not used to women in charge."

And then she smiled at him! Her smile was beautiful and enchanting.

"I understand," she said. "Damion couldn't attend, he had some business to attend to in Italy." Markov then went to introduce himself to her and Caston followed suite.

"My name is Caston Fillippa and I am the newest member of the Fang Destroyer." Caston said and offered his hand out to Isabella. She took his hand and shook it. Caston was thrown back into déjà vu.

_He heard laughter and tears. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a prescence near him. This prescence was crying. _

_"Damion, you bastard!" The prescence exclaimed. _

_"Ouch, I'm hurt. This is what I get for saving your life?"A voice who Caston guessed was Damion asked. _

_"You should be lucky that's all we're doing." Another voice told him. _

_"So you finally figured it out? This was my plan all along. Edward is dead, and Bella is mine." He said. _

_"I'll never be yours!" The prescence exclaimed. _

_"With time you'll forget about Edward, and I'll be there to take his place." _

_"She'll never forget about Edward. You and I both know that." The other voice told Damion._

Caston shook his head to clear the déjà vu's effects. Markov looked over to him.

"You okay?" He asked. Caston looked over to Isabella. Did she see it too?

I was only blocked by the taunting voice of _"You betrayed me. Murder." _ For a few seconds, then I was thrust to a clearing of some sort.

_"Damion, you bastard!" I exclaimed. _

_"Ouch, I'm hurt. This is what I get for saving your life?" Damion asked._

_"You should be lucky that's all we're doing." Alice told him. Damion smiled. _

_"So you finally figured it out? This was my plan all along. Edward is dead, and Bella is mine." He said. _

_"I'll never be yours!" I exclaimed. _

_"With time you'll forget about Edward, and I'll be there to take his place." _

_"She'll never forget about Edward. You and I both know that." Alice told him._

I shook out of it. What was that?

"You okay?" I heard Markov ask Caston. I looked up at him, did he witness this as well? What connection did he have to this fragment? Jacques was staring at me.

"You okay?" He whispered. I nodded as I ushered for Markov and Caston to take a seat. I sat down in my own chair.

"So Markov, I hear you want to make a temporary peace agreement with us. Why?" I ask.

"Our clan has suffered a devastating loss and we would like time to mourn without fighting." Markov said.

"Really?" I asked and thought at the same time. "It would be nice for a break in the fighting, all right we'll sign a temporary peace agreement." Markov and Caston smiled.

"We'll have the papers drawn up then, and we'll come back." Markov said getting up from his seat, while Caston stayed in his seat and frowned.

Caston was picking something up, and someone was heading straight for that room.

I stood up to shake hands with Markov and Caston when I heard someone's thoughts. _I don't know why they sent me here, we haven't seen her in a year since his death! And they know I don't get along with her. So what do they do? They send me to tell her!_ My brow furrowed as the door to my study slammed open.

"Bella Swan!" The woman at the door exclaimed. I looked at the woman.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The woman walked forward.

"Let's talk in private," the woman said. I glanced at Markov and Caston.

"You'll come back with the papers?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Markov said as they left and closed the door behind them. I gestured for the woman to sit down.

"Now who are you?" I asked. The woman looked at my surprised.

"I know we didn't get along, but I didn't think you were going to forget about me." The woman said.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you." I responded.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen." She said. My eyebrow arched up.

"Rosalie Cullen? Any relation to Edward Cullen?" I asked her. Rosalie looked at me like I had grown another pair of heads.

"Yes, Edward was my brother," she began. "But you should know that. You used to date Edward." I looked at her. She had to be joking.

"I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else," I said. "I don't know an Edward Cullen." Rosalie's face turned dark as she muttered,

"Damn it! So that's what she meant." She looked at me and said,

"I don't know what lies Damion has been feeding you or even what he's done to you, to make you forget Edward. But…" Rosalie trailed off. "You and my brother were madly in love, he died fighting for you." My eyes grew to twice their normal size I'm sure.

"He died fighting for me? How is that possible?" I asked. "I don't even know him!" Rosalie leaned forward towards me.

"Look, Damion has been lying to you for the last year. I don't know if he's brain washed you or what, but my brother was going to put everything on the line for you." She said.

"What?" I asked. This was too much.

"Tell me do you remember anything, anything at all about Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't remember anything about Edward, everytime I try to," I explained. "I'm blocked by a pain in my chest and the words, _"You betrayed me. Murderer."_ " Rosalie looked at me sadly.

"You didn't kill my brother," Rosalie said. "Your husband killed my brother."

"Damion?" I asked. "You can't be serious, Damion wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"He did. Damion was also in love with you, and he wanted his revenge on Edward for turning him into a vampire." I couldn't believe this.

"Why are you here though?" I asked.

"I'm here because we think Edward might be alive." Rosalie said.

"What are they talking about?" Markov asked Caston. Caston frowned as he listened to Isabella and that woman's conversation.

"Some guy named Edward Cullen, apparently Damion killed him and took Isabella as his own," Caston replied. No wonder Isabella reminded him so much of _her_, she was taken from her lover too.

"I've heard about Edward Cullen…" Markov trailed off as he thought of where he heard the name before.

"Who was he?" Caston asked.

"He was a vampire who lived among humans without feeding off them, him and his family actually. He also fell in love with a human, and they lived in Forks, Washington." Markov said.

At the word Forks, Caston was sent back into déjà vu.

_Caston was staring at Isabella or was it her? He couldn't tell…but he was saying something to her._

_"Yes, speaking of Damion. I have a debt to be paid." Edward said getting up. _

_"Edward…"Alice trailed off. _

_"Wait, what's going on?" Bella asked. Edward sighed and sat back down._

_"I almost killed Damion when Emmett got the call that you were dying and that Damion could save you. So he made a deal with me. If he saved your life, he got to take mine." Edward said and got up. Bella screamed. When it stopped she cried. _

_"You can't leave me, Edward! You can't let him kill you!" Edward sat back down and held her to him. _

_"He saved your life, Bella. What else can I do?" He asked. _

_"You can at least fight!" She exclaimed. _

_"No, I can't." Edward responded. _

_"And why not? Damion didn't have any terms, he just said that if Bella's life was saved he would take yours it doesn't mean you can't fight back." Alice announced. Bella looked at her and then back at Edward. _

_"She's right." She said. _

_"Of course, 'I'm never betting against Alice.'" He quoted. Bella nodded. _

_"Never." _

_"Again, there's no point in saying good-bye to you." Edward said and left the couch. _

_"Not at all." She responded and watched Edward whisper into Alice's ear._

_"Of course." She whispered back. _

_"I'll return." Edward said and left the house._

Caston shook it off. What was that? Markov stared at him.

"What?" Caston asked.

"You looked like that in there, are you okay?" Markov asked.

"I'm fine," Caston snapped. He wasn't really. Why was he talking to Isabella, and why was she calling him Edward?

"What are they saying now?" Markov asked.

"They're talking about how they think Edward might be alive," Caston said. Markov looked surprised.

"Hm…we could use that to our advantage. We have to find him before Isabella and that woman do," Markov said. "Let's go."

"How can he still be alive?" I asked Rosalie.

"Alice says that Edward is still alive, but he isn't going by Edward these days," Rosalie said.

"Oh? What is he going by these days?" A voice said from the doorway. Rosalie and I looked up in surprise. I should have heard him coming.

"Damion," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie Cullen, what are you doing here?" Damion asked.

"I wanted to see Bella," Rosalie said dropping something on my desk. "Since you've been hiding us from her."

"I haven't been hiding her from you," Damion said. "You just aren't welcome here. Now leave." He responded moving out of the door.

"I was on my way out," Rosalie stated and looked at me."It was nice seeing you again Bella." She turned on her heel and walked out.

"Why were you talking to her?" Damion asked.

"Why shouldn't I talk to her?" I asked giving Jacques a look. He rolled his eyes and walked out after Rosalie closing the door behind him.

"No reason," Damion said. "I just don't like her and her family." _Besides she was too close to spilling the secret…_I heard in his mind. What secret I wonder?

"What are you doing back anyway?" I asked.

"Well, my business in Italy finished early," he said walking towards me. "And I remembered that today is a special day for us." So he did remember.

"A special day?" I asked. "Why I don't know what you mean." Damion smiled as he spun my chair towards him. He braced his hands on the armrests and leaned in to kiss me.

I welcomed his lips all the while thinking about what Rosalie had said.

What was Edward going by now a days?

Author's Notes: Hm…I bet you all have your suspicions. But I hope you all liked the first chapter of the sequel. Let me know! Go review and I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter Two preview

AN: Thanks for all of your reviews! Most of you have your suspicions on who Edward is….but will your suspicions be confirmed in this chapter? Well, continue reading to find out!

Chapter Two: Memories are Forced

Caston had sneaked away from Markov as soon as they passed into the Northern Territories. He made his way back to the SchwartzNacht compound without being seen. Now, he just had to find…

"You there!" A voice exclaimed from down the hall.

Damn, he'd been spotted! Caston didn't bother running, a vampire could catch up to him no problem.

"I know who you are!" The voice exclaimed. "You're the hunter from this morning's meeting. What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm here to talk to Isabella," Caston responded. The vampire looked at him and smiled.

"You do realize she's married?" He asked. Caston nodded.

"All right stay here, and I'll go find her," he responded.

"I didn't catch your name," Caston said.

"Name's Jacques." He said and went down the hall. Caston sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. What was this attraction he felt towards Isabella?

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _Caston whispered to himself, even though he knew the words were familiar to him. He couldn't place his thumb on who he said the words to previously. Maybe it was _her_?

I sat in my study staring at the piece of paper Rosalie had dropped on my desk. Damion was in our room sleeping, he obviously was lying to me about something. That something I had a feeling dealt with my past that was fuzzy. I sighed and opened the piece of paper Rosalie left me.

_I know you have questions, and I'm happy to answer them. Come visit my family. We're still in Forks. Don't bring Damion. _

_Rosalie_

_PS Edward has been "reborn" as a vampire hunter. _

I looked at the note, a chance to get off this compound and to answer my questions was almost in my reach. But what to tell Damion? I sighed again as I took out a piece of paper.

_Damion,_

_Urgent business in Michigan. I'll be back in three days. _

_Bella_

I left the note on my desk where he could find it. AN: I aplogize that this isn't the complete chapter but this what I'm working on.


	3. Chapter Two: Memories Mysteriously

AN: Thanks for all of your reviews! Most of you have your suspicions on who Edward is….but will your suspicions be confirmed in this chapter? Well, continue reading to find out!

August 2007 AN: Sorry about just posting a preview of this chapter last time my dear fans but here is the rest of the second chapter with minor changes from the preview! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Memories Mysteriously Disappear

Caston had sneaked away from Markov as soon as they passed into the Northern Territories. He made his way back to the SchwartzNacht compound without being seen. Now, he just had to find…

"You there!" A voice exclaimed from down the hall.

Damn, he'd been spotted! Caston didn't bother running, a vampire could catch up to him no problem.

"I know who you are!" The voice exclaimed. "You're the hunter from this morning's meeting. What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm here to talk to Isabella," Caston responded. The vampire looked at him and smiled.

"You do realize she's married?" He asked. Caston nodded.

"All right stay here, and I'll go find her," he responded.

"I didn't catch your name," Caston said.

"Name's Jacques." He said and went down the hall. Caston sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. What was this attraction he felt towards Isabella?

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _Caston whispered to himself, even though he knew the words were familiar to him. He couldn't place his thumb on who he said the words to previously. Maybe it was _her_?

I sat in my study staring at the piece of paper Rosalie had dropped on my desk. Damion was in our room sleeping, he obviously was lying to me about something. That something I had a feeling dealt with my past that was fuzzy. I sighed and opened the piece of paper Rosalie left me.

_I know you have questions, and I'm happy to answer them. Come visit my family. We're still in Forks. Don't bring Damion. _

_Rosalie_

I looked at the note, a chance to get off this compound and to answer my questions was almost in my reach. But what to tell Damion? I sighed again as I took out a piece of paper.

_Damion,_

_Urgent business in Michigan. I'll be back in three days. _

_Bella_

I left the note on my desk where he could find it. I picked up a bag that I left near the door. I was about to leave when Jacques walked into my study.

"Going somewhere?" He asked a smile on his face.

"I was just on my way out," I replied. There was no reason to hide things from Jacques. He was a close confidant and he wouldn't say a word to Damion of my location.

"Where were you headed?" Jacques smiled.

"Like you don't know? But did you want something from me?" I asked.

"Someone is here to see you," Jacques replied. My eyebrow furrowed. Who could it possibly be at this hour? Unless it was a vampire…

"Make apologies," I responded. "I can't see this person right now."

"I think you might make an acception," Jacques smiled as he left to retrieve this mystery guest.

Who Jacques dragged in behind him surprised me.

"Caston isn't it?" I asked. Caston nodded his face flushed. "What are you doing here without Markov?"

"I had to see you," Caston said. _I have to know…_ I arched my eyebrow. What did he have to know?

"Why?" I asked.

"Did you and this is probably going to sound crazy," he replied. "But earlier, did you see what I saw?" I frowned.

"What exactly did you see?" I ask.

"I didn't see anything, technically," Caston replied. "I heard a woman, Damion, and you talking. I'm not sure where though." I nodded my head.

"Yes, I did see the same thing," I said.

_She did?!_ Caston thought in his mind.

"It was a fragment of my past that I've somehow forgotten," I replied. Jacques looked at me, _You know what you have to do._ He thought. I nodded. I knew that I had to go to Forks…but if I went…

I sighed. Caston looked at me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm going on a trip," I replied. "Would you come with me?"

Caston stood in front of my desk shock written all over his face.

"Um…" he stuttered. _Why exactly does she want me to go?_

"I need some answers," I replied to his unspoken question. "And the only person who can answer my questions lives in Forks."

"Forks?" Caston asked. _She can't ask me to go back there! Not after everything I went through, not after losing _her_ to them!_ He thought desperately. Who was _her_, and to go back there? Had he been to Forks before?

"You look shocked," I replied calmly. Caston stared at me his face pale.

"I don't know why I even bothered," he muttered. "I thought I could be friends with _your _kind, but I had forgotten how blood thirsty and heartless your lot could be."

"Caston?" I asked. A look of concern crossed Jacques' face.

"Stop looking at me with **PITY**!" Caston exclaimed. Rage tinted his eyes, his eyes were jet black. "Your kind can't feel anything. You don't know what it's like to lose a loved one, someone who you deeply cared for!"

"But you're wrong," I whispered. Caston's dark, frantic eyes found mine. "I do know what it's like to lose someone you deeply cared for, even though I can't remember who it was. I feel the emptiness in my heart." I kept whispering my hand was over my heart.

"You lie," Caston said through gritted teeth. His eyes softened.

"I don't. I do know how to feel, Caston. I feel every emotion you feel. Happiness, joy, love, ecstasy, anger, resentment, pain, sadness, jealousy, excitement, pleasure, and even remorse." I said looking straight at him. Caston's eyes returned to their normal color of topaz. His eyes…I had seen them somewhere before.

"I still don't understand," he said pulling me back from déjà vu. "Why do you want me to come with you to Forks?"

"That memory that you saw earlier this afternoon," I replied. "Was again, a fragment from my past, a past I've somehow forgotten. I need to know why _you_ saw it."

"So that means you don't know why I saw it?" Caston asked.

"No, but I might know someone who does," I replied. He looked at me. _If I go with her, I'll find out why I saw this vision. I might also find _her

"All right," he replied. "I'll come."

"Good," I said. "Do you have any belongings that you need?"

"I should have everything," Caston said. "Why?"

"The sooner we leave the better," I replied. "My husband wouldn't be too happy that I'm doing this."

"Why wouldn't he?" Caston asked.

"He was most likely the one who made me forget my past," I responded.

"So how are we getting to Forks?" He asked.

"Well," I said. "Before you came along I was going to run, but since you're here we'll be taking the car."

Jacques went to pull the car towards the back of the building. When I heard the engines purr behind the building, I told Caston,

"All right let's go." Caston nodded and followed me to the back of the building. Jacques got out of the red Porsche 911 turbo.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I have to do this Jacques," I told him. "If I don't, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my existence."

"I hope you remember," Jacques said. "A girl like you doesn't deserve, Damion."

"Thanks Jacques," I replied and got into the car. Caston got into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"So how long is it going to take us to get to Forks?" He asked.

"Two hours," I replied. "As long as no one is on the road." I put the car in drive and put my foot on the accelerator and raced off the compound.

As Caston and I crossed the Washington state line I watched the scenery flash before my eyes. Some of it looked familiar especially the turn off to the Cullen estate…

I turned onto the secluded road.

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Caston asked. I smiled.

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked. "But like I said we're going to get some answers, and the answers are here." I stopped the car and opened the car door. Caston followed me.

I walked up the steps to the mansion. Some of it looked familiar. I knocked on the door.

A pixie girl answered.

"Bella," she said. "I knew you would come." She opened the door wider to allow Caston and me in.

"Alice right?" I asked. She blinked in surprise.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Sort of," I replied. "I'm starting to remember things but they are all a little fuzzy." Alice nodded.

"Follow me, both of you," she said. "Rosalie and the others are all waiting." She walked towards the living room. Rosalie was sitting on one of the couches.

"Bella," she said. "I'm glad you came."

"I had to," I replied. "This is Caston, this afternoon he saw a fragment of my past."

"Caston is it?" A man said from the other couch.

"Yes, sir," Caston said in response.

"Let us introduce ourselves," Rosalie said. "Bella may not remember all of us." The man on the couch started.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said. The bulky man next to him was next.

"Emmett Cullen," he said.

"Jasper Cullen," the one next to Emmett said.

"I'm Esme," the woman next to Carlisle said.

"And you've already met Alice and Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Caston said.

"It's nice to meet you all again," I replied.

"Please have a seat," Carlisle said. "Now, you said Caston saw a fragment of your past?"

"I saw two fragments," Caston answered. "One of them I couldn't see anyone around me but I heard Bella's voice, and I think…" He glanced at Alice. "Yours." Alice frowned.

"Was there any other voices?" She asked.

"Yes, it was a man's," Caston said. "I think it was Damion's." Alice's eyes widened.

"It can't be…" she muttered.

"What was the other fragment?" Carlisle asked.

"The other fragment was in this room," Caston responded pointing to the couch. "Bella was laying there, and Alice was sitting next to her and I was talking to both of them."

"Was there anything weird about it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, they were calling me, Edward," Caston said. The Cullens gasped.

"Caston, is there anything about you that we should know?" Carlisle asked.

"Other than I'm a vampire hunter?" He asked. The Cullens exchanged glances.

"Yes, other than that," Alice said. Caston hesitated.

"Well," he said. "I can read people's minds." The Cullens exchanged frantic glances, but soon there was a sense of calmness.

"Caston, would you mind leaving the room for a moment?" Alice asked. Caston nodded and left.

"Alice," Esme said.

"I know, Esme," she said. "But what other explanation is there?"

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"We think," Rosalie said. "That Edward has been brought back."

"Brought back?" I asked. "I thought he was dead?"

"He was, but he might have been brought back," Emmett said.

"You can't possibly think Caston?" I asked. "But he's a vampire hunter!"

"When people are brought back," Jasper said. "They don't always come back the way they were."

"But what do you think, Alice?" I asked. Alice looked at me surprised. I smiled at her.

"I'll never bet against you," I said. Alice smiled back.

"I think they could be right," she replied. "But I'm not so sure."

"Why aren't you sure, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Well, I'll give you the fact that Caston looks like him and has his abilities," Alice said.

"But?" I asked.

"That doesn't explain what happened after Bella disappeared," Alice responded.

"What happened after I disappeared?" I asked. Rosalie looked at Alice. _You can't tell her about that!_ She thought.

"Sorry, Rose, but she has a right to know," Alice said. "When you disappeared, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and I went to go get Edward's body so we could burn it."

"Okay, so what happened?" I asked.

"When we got to the clearing," Alice replied. "Edward's body was gone."

"Gone?" I asked.

"Gone," Rosalie said. "There were footprints that lead out of the clearing, but we lost them in the forest."

"So that's why you think Edward is still alive?" I asked.

"Edward is still alive," Carlisle said. "And he is now known as Caston."

Author's Notes: Well, there you go the full second chapter! I know you probably are going nuts for the next chapter so go review and I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter Three Preview

AN: Millions of thanks go out to my fans for being so patient with me! You guys seriously rock my world! Anyway millions of thanks also go out to my Sociology class for being really boring enough to write this chapter and here's something I should have started since chapter six or seven of _Blood is Thicker Than Water_.

HUGE thanks go out to **dvmgr**, who you all should thank by the way. Without her being on my case all the time and threatening to tell my fans where I live these chapters would not be up. So here's the third chapter, one that you've been waiting for since Chapter Ten of _Blood is Thicker Than Water_…

Chapter Three: Memories Tested…

"So you're trying to tell me that the guy who is standing out in the hallway is my "true love" Edward reborn?" I asked in disbelief. Alice nodded.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I answered immediately. "I mean Edward is _dead_. Caston cannot be Edward."

"But he has memories that only Edward could have," Esme replied her voice sullen. I understood that losing Edward was like losing her own son, but if Edward was really Caston…

"Couldn't the memories been planted?" I asked. The whole family looked at me. "He is a vampire hunter, I wouldn't put it past him."

Alice frowned.

"That would explain why his body was gone when we came back to burn it." She replied. Carlisle was thinking.

"But then who planted those memories?" He asked.

"Wait," Emmett said. "Didn't Caston have a memory _as_ Edward?" We all frowned. Emmett's face fell.

"I'm serious. He had a memory as Edward, where you, Damion, and Alice were fighting."

"And Edward's body was there," I muttered fighting the memory. Yeah where was the _"Betrayed me, murderer."_ now?

"So does that mean…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Edward was alive," I answered. "When Damion knocked me out, Edward was alive." If he was though why didn't he save me?

"So the reason his body wasn't there when he went back," Alice said to Jasper.

"He was looking for Bella," Jasper replied.

"So where is he now?" Rosalie asked.

Caston had been listening in the hallway not believing what he was hearing. They thought _he_ was Edward Cullen? Bella's "true love"? Where was the hidden camera? This was too ridiculous (him being a vampire) and too good (being Bella's "true love") to be true.

And it was.

They had thought it out logically and found out his memories and even being able to read minds was all a ruse.

He was a plant. The real Edward Cullen was alive and looking for Bella. Question was where was he?

"Excuse me, do you know if Isabella Swan is in there?" A melodic voice asked.

Damion stared at the note that Bella had left him.

_Damion,_

_Urgent business in Michigan. I'll be back in three days. _

_Bella_

Michigan? What sort of "urgent business?" Usually Damion would trust Bella, but since Rosalie Cullen showed up…

Let's just say trust was optional.

"Jacques," Damion silently said. Jacques appeared by his side in a minute.

"Yes, Damion?" Jacques said.

"Were you with Bella when she left?" Damion asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Did she say what urgent business she had to attend to?"

"She had to look into something," Jacques replied. "She didn't say what." Damion nodded.

"Thank you, Jacques," he said. "Could you please get my car?" Jacques nodded and walked out.

Damion wasn't happy. "Look into something" meant she was back in Forks.

Damion had a feeling Bella wasn't going to leave willingly…_again_.

I stared at Rosalie. She had a point. If Edward was alive where was he? No one said anything but their thoughts were running mad.

_"Could Edward really be alive?" _Esme thought.

_"Where is he?"_ Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle thought.

_"Is he keeping an eye on Bella up in Alaska?"_ Emmett and Jasper thought.

All of their questions were good ones especially Emmett and Jasper's. Had Edward been keeping an eye on me up in Alaska?

_"Yeah, Isabella Swan was in that room. Can I ask who are you?" _

I frowned as Caston's thoughts ran through my mind. Who was he talking to?

_"Right, I'm sure you are, pal. Let's see what Bella has to say about this." _

"Incoming," I told the Cullens. Everyones expression was interested. Who was this newcomer?

_"What do you mean I shouldn't go in there with you?"_

My frown was implanted on my face. Who was this person?

The door to the family room opened.

"Honey, I'm hime," a melodic voice said.

Damion's car sat beside Bella's Porsche in front of the Cullen's house. He couldn't believe that after a year of marriage Bella had come back here. Here of all places. Damion thought Bella had _truly_ loved him. That his plan has worked. She had been mentally amnesiad of Edward Cullen.

But Damion's plan obviously failed. He stared up longingly at the Cullen manison that kept Bella away from him. What did they have, that Damion didn't?

As Damion contemplated this a knock on his window drew him out of it.

What or should he say who was at his car window scared the crap out of Damion.

He opened the door and stood.

"Surprised aren't you?" The person asked.

"Needless to say," Damion replied. The person laughed.

"You thought I was dead didn't you?"

"Indeed for a year," Damion replied. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"This whole time? Damion, you've been having visions for months. Hence why you haven't left Bella alone for more than twelve hours."

"You stay away from her!" Damion exclaimed. "You have no claim on her! She's mine, she chose me!"

"She had no choice, did she Damion?" The person asked. "Taking advantage of Bella's transformation like you did."

"How dare you accuse me of taking advantage of situations." Damion exclaimed. The person rolled their eyes and walked towards the Cullen mansion.

"You're no longer welcome here, Damion," the person said. "Even by your wife." Damion growled as the person walked into the mansion.

Damn him!

Damion thought as he got back into his car.

Bella would be back, and Damion would be ready for her.

The Cullens' eyes were wide in shock. I wasn't focusing. As soon as the person walked into the room, my mind filled instantly with memories.

Again, the _"Betrayed me, murderer."_ had disappeared.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _

_"What a stupid lamb." _

_"What a maschostic lion."_

_"Mind over matter." _

_"It doesn't _matter_?!"_

Somewhere in the middle of my craziness I collapsed.

"Bella!" The melodic voice exclaimed catching me.

"I can't believe it!" Rosalie exclaimed coming up to the person who caught me. She slapped him.

"Rosalie!" Emmett exclaimed restraining her in a second. The guy held his cheek and laughed.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting," he said. Esme came forward and the guy first made sure that I could stand on my own then spread his arms. She rushed into them.

"Don't you ever, do that to me again," Esme cried. The guy smiled and looked over at Alice.

"You can hit me Alice," he said. She growled.

_"Why?!"_ Her mind exclaimed.

"Be more specific, Alice," he said cooly.

_"Why didn't you stop _him_ from taking her?!" _She exclaimed in her mind. His face fell.

"I know that, that hurt you, Alice, but if I had tried-" He trailed off.

"Yes, you could have died, but you could have lived and been here and saved Bella from being married to Damion!" Alice exclaimed aloud.

My eyes widened in shock. So this was Edward? He was in fact alive?

"Alice, I know, believe me I know." He said sullenly. His eyes caught mine.

"Long time no see," he commented. A smile on his face.

"Idiot, do you think she knows who you are?" Alica asked. She turned to me, "Bella, do you know who this is?" I nodded.

_"Amazing, even though Damion tortured her, she still remembers."_ Alice thought.

"Things are still a littly fuzzy," I told her. Alice nodded.

"To be expected," she responded. Edward looked at me shocked.

"You can read minds?" He asked. I nodded my head.

_"Still not able to read mine?" _ I asked in my head. Edward frowned.

"Hm…interesting," I commented aloud.

"Guess your mind is still a mystery to me," Edward replied a smile on his face. I nodded.

"Your's is too," I said. "Guess we're even." He smiled, and even though I was a vampire it was still the most beautiful thing I've seen. I saw Alice smiling from the corner of my eye.

_"And things are how they should have been,"_ she said in her mind. I smiled at her.

"One problem though," I replied out loud. "Damion."

"How is he a problem?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at me. "Edward dealt with him before he came in."

"Nothing gets passed you, Alice," Edward commented.

"Not at all," she replied her eyes twinkling mischieviously. "But really how is he a problem?"

I sighed.

"I'm still bound to him," I replied my voice sullen. Edward nodded beside me.

"She is," he said.

"You were there?!" Alice asked outraged.

"Yes, it was the saddest day of my life," he whispered.

"Why didn't you stop it?!" Rosalie asked. Her hair looked like it would errupt in flames.

"I was there, but I couldn't stop it," Edward said looking at me. "If I had tried, I would have been dead for sure."

"Damion, would have stopped at nothing to bind me to him," I commented.

"But we can change it," Alice said. "Let's face it, Bella, if you had been of sound mind you would never have married Damion. You would have been here with us." I nodded.

"Right, I would have been your personal Barbie doll for the last year," I smiled.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, for you and your tool box maybe." I scoffed. Edward laughed.

"A tool box? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, a tool box," I replied. His laugh was wonderous. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice all looked at each other.

"We'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said and walked out of the room. Edward looked after them.

"Really Rosalie," Edward whispered. My eyes widened.

"Don't tell me what she thought," I said. Edward smiled.

"You remember Rosalie and Emmett and how devious they can be," he said.

_"Devious,"_ I thought in my head.

"So, how have you been for the last year?" Edward asked me.

"You already know if you've been keeping an eye on me," I replied. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. The one my memories showed flashes of.

"Sorry," he said. "I had to make sure you were all right."

"What about your family? Shouldn't you have told them that you were alive?" I asked. Edward grabbed me by the waist.

"There you go again, caring about other people," He whispered. "But you were more important. I hated myself for not coming to your rescue sooner. But everytime I tried to save you there were too many vampires or I doubted you remember who I was." His cool breath was on my neck.

"I knew," I replied. "Memories of you might have been blocked, but I knew that there was something missing in my life." Edward smiled into my neck. This was extremely different for me. I had only been used to Damion (that I remembered).

"Apparently I'm hard to get rid of," he commented. I laughed.

"You were still stubborn," I replied.


	5. Chapter Three: Memories Tested

AN: Millions of thanks go out to my fans for being so patient with me! You guys seriously rock my world! Anyway millions of thanks also go out to my Sociology class for being really boring enough to write this chapter and here's something I should have started since chapter six or seven of _Blood is Thicker Than Water_.

HUGE thanks go out to **dvmgr**, who you all should thank by the way. Without her being on my case all the time and threatening to tell my fans where I live these chapters would not be up. So here's the third chapter, one that you've been waiting for since Chapter Ten of _Blood is Thicker Than Water_…

Chapter Three: Memories Tested…

"So you're trying to tell me that the guy who is standing out in the hallway is my "true love" Edward reborn?" I asked in disbelief. Alice nodded.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I answered immediately. "I mean Edward is _dead_. Caston cannot be Edward."

"But he has memories that only Edward could have," Esme replied her voice sullen. I understood that losing Edward was like losing her own son, but if Edward was really Caston…

"Couldn't the memories been planted?" I asked. The whole family looked at me. "He is a vampire hunter, I wouldn't put it past him."

Alice frowned.

"That would explain why his body was gone when we came back to burn it." She replied. Carlisle was thinking.

"But then who planted those memories?" He asked.

"Wait," Emmett said. "Didn't Caston have a memory _as_ Edward?" We all frowned. Emmett's face fell.

"I'm serious. He had a memory as Edward, where you, Damion, and Alice were fighting."

"And Edward's body was there," I muttered fighting the memory. Yeah where was the _"Betrayed me, murderer."_ now?

"So does that mean…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Edward was alive," I answered. "When Damion knocked me out, Edward was alive." If he was though why didn't he save me?

"So the reason his body wasn't there when we went back," Alice said to Jasper.

"He was looking for Bella," Jasper replied.

"So where is he now?" Rosalie asked.

Caston had been listening in the hallway not believing what he was hearing. They thought _he_ was Edward Cullen? Bella's "true love"? Where was the hidden camera? This was too ridiculous (him being a vampire) and too good (being Bella's "true love") to be true.

And it was.

They had thought it out logically and found out his memories and even being able to read minds was all a ruse.

He was a plant. The real Edward Cullen was alive and looking for Bella. Question was where was he?

"Excuse me, do you know if Isabella Swan is in there?" A melodic voice asked.

Damion stared at the note that Bella had left him.

_Damion,_

_Urgent business in Michigan. I'll be back in three days. _

_Bella_

Michigan? What sort of "urgent business?" Usually Damion would trust Bella, but since Rosalie Cullen showed up…

Let's just say trust was optional.

"Jacques," Damion silently said. Jacques appeared by his side in a minute.

"Yes, Damion?" Jacques said.

"Were you with Bella when she left?" Damion asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Did she say what urgent business she had to attend to?"

"She had to look into something," Jacques replied. "She didn't say what." Damion nodded.

"Thank you, Jacques," he said. "Could you please get my car?" Jacques nodded and walked out.

Damion wasn't happy. "Look into something" meant she was back in Forks.

Damion had a feeling Bella wasn't going to leave willingly…_again_.

I stared at Rosalie. She had a point. If Edward was alive where was he? No one said anything but their thoughts were running mad.

_"Could Edward really be alive?" _Esme thought.

_"Where is he?"_ Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle thought.

_"Is he keeping an eye on Bella up in Alaska?"_ Emmett and Jasper thought.

All of their questions were good ones especially Emmett and Jasper's. Had Edward been keeping an eye on me up in Alaska?

_"Yeah, Isabella Swan is in that room. Who are you though?" _

I frowned as Caston's thoughts ran through my mind. Who was he talking to?

_"Right, I'm sure you are, pal. Let's see what Bella has to say about this." _

"Incoming," I told the Cullens. Everyones expression was interested. Who was this newcomer?

_"What do you mean I shouldn't go in there with you?"_

My frown was implanted on my face. Who was this person?

The door to the family room opened.

"Honey, I'm home," a melodic voice said.

Damion's car sat beside Bella's Porsche in front of the Cullen's house. He couldn't believe that after a year of marriage Bella had come back here. Here of all places. Damion thought Bella had _truly_ loved him. That his plan had worked. She had been mentally amnesiad of Edward Cullen.

But Damion's plan obviously failed. He stared up longingly at the Cullen manison that kept Bella away from him. What did they have, that Damion didn't?

As Damion contemplated this a knock on his window drew him out of it.

What or should he say who was at his car window scared the crap out of Damion.

He opened the door and stood.

"Surprised aren't you?" The person asked.

"Needless to say," Damion replied. The person laughed.

"You thought I was dead didn't you?"

"Indeed for a year," Damion replied. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"This whole time? Damion, you've been having visions for months. Hence why you haven't left Bella alone for more than twelve hours."

"You stay away from her!" Damion exclaimed. "You have no claim on her! She's mine, she chose me!"

"She had no choice, did she Damion?" The person asked. "Taking advantage of Bella's transformation like you did."

"How dare you accuse me of taking advantage of situations." Damion exclaimed. The person rolled their eyes and walked towards the Cullen mansion.

"You're no longer welcome here, Damion," the person said. "Even by your wife." Damion growled as the person walked into the mansion.

Damn him!

Damion thought as he got back into his car.

Bella would be back, and Damion would be ready for her.

The Cullens' eyes were wide in shock. I wasn't focusing. As soon as the person walked into the room, my mind filled instantly with memories.

Again, the _"Betrayed me, murderer."_ had disappeared.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _

_"What a stupid lamb." _

_"What a sick, maschostic lion."_

_"Mind over matter." _

_"It doesn't _matter_?!"_

Somewhere in the middle of my craziness I collapsed.

"Bella!" The melodic voice exclaimed catching me.

"I can't believe it!" Rosalie exclaimed coming up to the person who caught me. She slapped him.

"Rosalie!" Emmett exclaimed restraining her in a second. The guy held his cheek and laughed.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting," he said. Esme came forward and the guy first made sure that I could stand on my own then spread his arms. She rushed into them.

"Don't you ever, do that to me again," Esme cried. The guy smiled and looked over at Alice.

"You can hit me Alice," he said. She growled.

_"Why?!"_ Her mind exclaimed.

"Be more specific, Alice," he said cooly.

_"Why didn't you stop _him_ from taking her?!" _She exclaimed in her mind. His face fell.

"I know that, that hurt you, Alice, but if I had tried-" He trailed off.

"Yes, you could have died, but you could have lived and been here and saved Bella from being married to Damion!" Alice exclaimed aloud.

My eyes widened in shock. So this was Edward? He was alive?

"Alice, I know, believe me I know." He said sullenly. His eyes caught mine.

"Long time no see," he commented. A smile on his face.

"Idiot, do you think she knows who you are?" Alica asked. She turned to me, "Bella, do you know who this is?" I nodded.

_"Amazing, even though Damion tortured her, she still remembers."_ Alice thought.

"Things are still a little fuzzy," I told her. Alice nodded.

"To be expected," she responded. Edward looked at me shocked.

"You can read minds?" He asked. I nodded my head.

_"Still not able to read mine?" _ I asked in my head. Edward frowned.

"Hm…interesting," I commented aloud.

"Guess your mind is still a mystery to me," Edward replied a smile on his face. I nodded.

"Your's is too," I said. "Guess we're even." He smiled, and even though I was a vampire it was still the most beautiful thing I've seen. I saw Alice smiling from the corner of my eye.

_"And things are how they should have been,"_ she said in her mind. I smiled at her.

"One problem though," I replied out loud. "Damion."

"How is he a problem?" Alice asked. Everyone looked at me. "Edward dealt with him before he came in."

"Nothing gets passed you, Alice," Edward commented.

"Not at all," she replied her eyes twinkling mischieviously. "But really how is he a problem?"

I sighed.

"I'm still bound to him," I replied my voice sullen. Edward nodded beside me.

"She is," he said.

"You were there?!" Alice asked outraged.

"Yes, it was the saddest day of my life," he whispered.

"Why didn't you stop it?!" Rosalie asked. Her hair looked like it would errupt in flames.

"I was there, but I couldn't stop it," Edward said looking at me. "If I had tried, I would have been dead for sure."

"Damion, would have stopped at nothing to bind me to him," I commented.

"But we can change it," Alice said. "Let's face it, Bella, if you had been of sound mind you would never have married Damion. You would have been here with us." I nodded.

"Right, I would have been your personal Barbie doll for the last year," I smiled.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, for you and your tool box maybe." I scoffed. Edward laughed.

"A tool box? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, a tool box," I replied. His laugh was wonderous. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice all looked at each other.

"We'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said and walked out of the room. Edward looked after them.

"Really Rosalie," Edward whispered. My eyes widened.

"Don't tell me what she thought," I said. Edward smiled.

"You remember Rosalie and Emmett and how devious they can be," he said.

_"Devious,"_ I thought in my head.

"So, how have you been for the last year?" Edward asked me.

"You already know if you've been keeping an eye on me," I replied. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. The one my memories showed flashes of.

"Sorry," he said. "I had to make sure you were all right."

"What about your family? Shouldn't you have told them that you were alive?" I asked. Edward grabbed me by the waist.

"There you go again, caring about other people," He whispered. "But you were more important. I hated myself for not coming to your rescue sooner. But everytime I tried to save you there were too many vampires or I doubted you remember who I was." His cool breath was on my neck.

"I knew," I replied. "Memories of you might have been blocked, but I knew that there was something missing in my life." Edward smiled into my neck. This was extremely different for me. I had only been used to Damion (that I remembered).

"Apparently I'm hard to get rid of," he commented. I laughed.

"You were still stubborn," I replied.

"I'm not the stubborn one," Edward laughed. "You are." I glanced at him.

"And how was I the stubborn one?" I asked. Edward pulled back from me.

"You really don't remember how you were always on me to turn you?" Edward asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." Edward laughed.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Remember my memories are still coming back to me," I said. Edward stared at me.

"I've been wondering how did Damion block your memories?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"You know he knocked me out in the clearing," I explained. Edward nodded. "Well, after that I don't remember anything."

"Really?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"It all goes black from there," I replied. "Next thing I know I'm getting married to Damion and everytime I try to think back to my past I hear _"Betrayed me. Murderer."_ It got really annoying."

"I can imagine," Edward said. "But you don't remember?"

"No, but it's bound to resurface," I said. "I'll let you know." Just as I said that my mind thrust back to a place where I couldn't see anything.

Was this what happened to me?

_When I awoke I was in a dark room. The shadows folded in on themselves to cause an endless abyss of darkness. I knew I had to do something, so I called forth the ruler of this darkness. _

_"Damion," I choked out. My throat was dry. I heard a chuckle from the corner of the room. "Damion, show yourself, dammit!" I exclaimed._

_"No need to shout." His voice whispered near my ear. "I apologize for the terrible conditions that you are in since you've last been here, but it had to be done." He continued to whisper. _

_"I don't remember Alaska being so dark." I said calmly. Damion chuckled as light flooded my vision. As it cleared I saw him standing in front of me with a black piece of cloth in his hand._

_"You blindfolded me! Are you insane?!" I exclaimed. _

_"Studies have been done, but I'm not." He grinned. _

_"They might have been themselves." I muttered. _

_"Not likely." Damion said, "but that's not why you're here. You're here because we're going to make you forget about Edward." _

_"You won't succeed." I said. Damion leaned forward so our eyes met and I could feel him breathe._

_"Bella Swan, you will forget about Edward, and become queen of this clan." He said._

_"I'd die first." I told him. _

_"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you already are." Damion said. _

_"Well, then that explains why I'm in hell." I retorted to which Damion only smiled and said,_

_"If this is hell, then I'm one lucky devil." He kissed my lips. I stared at his closed eye lids. How could he make me forget about Edward? As he broke the kiss he whispered, "Forgive me." Within a few seconds he was by the door and flipped a switch. Roaring pain split through my head and threatened to tear me in two. But Damion stood behind a black curtain, that he was starting to unveil. _

_There was a picture of Edward and me. Why? What was the point of this? Damion said something, but I couldn't hear him because I began to hear the whispers again. _

"Betrayed me. Murderer."

I drew in a sharp "breath." Edward came forward.

"Bella?"

"He freaking tortured me!" I exclaimed. Edward frowned.

"What?" I started walking out of the room and into the foyer towards the front door.

"That ass tortured me!" I exclaimed again. Caston glanced up from the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bella's memory came back," Edward explained.

"Really?" Caston asked. I nodded walking towards the door. Edward blocked my path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to knock in my husband's skull," I replied trying to get around him. Edward kept me in my place.

"Edward, let me go," I said.

"You're not going," Edward said sternly.

"Edward-"

"You're not going without me," he said.

Author's Notes: Yes, cliffhanger! So go review and I'll update soon.


	6. Chapter Four: Memories Fight Back

AN: So one of my New Year's Resolutions is to try and update as frequently as possible. With that in mind here is the next chapter of Memories of the Forgotten.

Chapter Four: Memories Fight Back

"You're not going without me," he said.

"Absolutely not," I replied.

"Bella-"

"This is something I need to do alone," I told him. Edward looked at me. Caston glanced between us.

"Wait, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well, Bella's memories from before have returned," Edward answered. "Apparently, Damion tortured Bella into marrying him."

"Now, I want to go back but someone," I glared at Edward. "Won't let me go."

"I didn't say you couldn't go," he pointed out. "You just can't go without me."

"And I won't let you come," I retorted. "This is the last time I'll say this. I need to do this by myself. Damion is my "husband", so he's my problem." I saw Edward wince as I mentioned Damion and being my husband.

"You should let him go with you," Caston said. Edward and I glanced at him shocked. We'd forgotten that he was there.

"But-"

"But nothing," Caston said. "It's just insurance."

"Besides, Bella I've already lost you twice to Alaska," Edward said. "I'm not going for a third time."

"Fine," I grumbled in frustration. "But I do all the talking." Edward smiled and opened the door.

"After you," he graciously said. I rolled my eyes. Caston followed us out.

"Give Damion a hard punch for me," he said and gave me a hug. I hugged back.

"Sure thing," I replied and walked down the stairs. Edward was waiting by his silver Volvo. I raised my eyebrow.

"You really think we're going to Alaska in that?" I asked.

"Got any better ideas?" He asked. I pulled the keys to my Porsche out of my pocket.

"A few," I unlocked the doors and climbed into the drivers seat. Edward opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"So, being the Queen has its perks?" He asked. I laughed.

"Of course it does," I said. "Next stop, Alaska."

Damion silently sat in his study, wishing for once that alcohol actually had an effect on him. Bella wasn't going to come back, and Damion wasn't going to fight it anymore. Even after erasing her memory of Edward Cullen and tricking her into marrying him, Damion couldn't win.

Bella always found a way back to Edward. Even with his supernatural power to forsee things, he didn't see this coming. At least Bella didn't know what Damion had done to her.

Damion sighed and got out of his chair. If Bella wasn't coming back he might as well clean out her study.

As he opened the door to her study a voice rang out.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me again, Damion."

Edward and I got out of the car and walked towards the building. As we entered Jacques greeted us.

"Hey, you came back," he said. "With Edward Cullen. I'm guessing thing went okay?"

"Where's Damion?" I asked.

"Last I checked he was in his study," Jacques replied. "Why?"

"I have some business with him," I replied walking towards Damion's study. Jacques and Edward walked behind me.

"What happened?" Jacques asked.

"Her memories returned," Edward replied.

"Oh, and?"

"And, Damion tricked me into marrying him, by torturing me." I stated evenly.

"WHAT?!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Yeah, exactly," I replied.

"Well, that explains why you came back," he said. I kept walking to Damion's study and then thought better of it. I walked to my study and sat down in the chair.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Did Damion really come to Forks to get me?" I asked.

"Yes, he did," he replied. "But he left as I walked into the mansion."

"Why would he give up so easily?" I asked. This didn't make any sense, Damion had gone to such extremes to make sure I was bound to him, but when my memories started to return and I left to find out what they meant…

He just gave up? Something wasn't right here…

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking please?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't make sense," I told him. "If Damion went to such extremes to make sure I was bound to him, then why would he give up when I start to get my memories back?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "The only person who would know, is Damion."

_"No point in keeping a study for her if she' s never coming back," _Damion's thought ran through my head.

"Speaking of," Edward nodded.

The door to my study opened and Damion started to walk in.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me again, Damion," I said. Damion looked up from his groggy stupor surprised that I was there.

"You came back?" He asked. I stared at him.

"You thought I wouldn't?" I asked.

"Well, after you left for Forks," he grasped for words. "I didn't think you would be back. The Cullens told you what happened before you were turned?"

"Why don't you ask Edward yourself?" I asked. Edward stepped behind him. Damion turned around surprised.

"I thought you and I were done?" Damion asked sternly. Edward smirked.

"We were until Bella remembered certain parts of her past," he said sternly.

"Certain parts of her past?" Damion asked confused. I got up from my seat and walked until I was standing in front of him.

"Yes, certain parts of my past," I replied. "Like for instance when you tortured me into forgetting about Edward?" Damion stared at me surprised and realization hit his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. I laughed.

"Really Damion?" I asked. "Since we both know you're lying to me so you might as well cut the crap. 'Cause I'm not buying it anymore."

Then I punched him in the face.

Damion went sprawling to the floor. He got back up like I hadn't even punched him.

"I'm not lying to you," he muttered.

"If you're not lying to me then I'm from the planet Mars," I countered. "We both know what you did to me to make me forget about Edward. Your plan probably would have worked too, if it wasn't for the fact that Edward didn't die like you planned him to."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "You still married me."

"Because I didn't know what you did to me," I spat. "Besides I'm not married to you anymore, I'm done, this marriage that I was forced into is over." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. Edward stayed behind…

Damion stared at Edward waiting for what he was sure to be a pounding.

"What do you want, Cullen?" Damion asked. "Why don't you follow Bella out?" Edward smirked.

"In a minute," he said. "You and I have some unfinished business." Damion laughed.

"Please, is this where you start pounding on me for doing what I did to Bella?" He asked. "She has you so whipped man."

"At least she's mine," Edward countered. Damion hissed.

"She's your's because you took her from me!" He exclaimed.

"You did that all on your own, Damion," Edward said cooly. "You tortured her to make her forget about me, but you should have known it wouldn't have lasted. She would find out the truth."

"Would you stop talking down to me?" Damion asked. "You think you're so perfect, but you're all talk you know that don't you? You're only reprimanding me because you can't live with yourself for losing her to me."

"Only because you stole her from me while she was vulnerable," Edward said. Damion laughed.

"I still married her and took her virtue," he replied. Edward laughed back.

"Bella was human when you took her virtue, and when you married her she didn't know what you did to her. But now you've lost her and I got her back and won't let you take her again." Edward walked out of the room to catch up to Bella.

I was packing my things when Edward walked in.

"Did you get your machoness over with?" I asked smirking. Edward laughed.

"Machoness?"

"What else can I call it?" I asked. "But I'm guessing that's what you were doing in my study." Edward nodded. I sighed.

"No violence?" I asked.

"Condescending don't you think?" Edward countered. "I mean you punched out Damion." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I left a mark or anything."

"About that, next time try a crow bar or baseball bat," Edward suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "But I doubt I'll see Damion again."

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I grabbed my bags and walked out of the room not looking back.

Author's Notes: Wohoo another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Go review and I'll update soon!


End file.
